Danny Phantom and the Half Ghost Prince
by cysgod14
Summary: I suck ant summary's so read and enjoy my seconded fan fic


**Authers note:**

**ok so im starting a new series with a new OC and im gonna see whitch people like more**

**Chapter 1: New Sudent**

danny fenton was at school falling asleep in class while mr lancer was giving a lesson at the front of the class when dannys ghost sence whent off and from it he could tell the ghost was powerful stronger then vlad and his futer self put together. he was about to rais his hand when the door opened and everyone stoped what they where doing and looked the boy was dannys age with a white shirt black lether jacket dark jeans with a chain hanging from them he also had black and white shoes his hair was black and he had green eyes. mr lancer saw the boy and stoped the lesson and addrested the boy "class we will have a new student joining us today." he then looked to the boy "why dont you tell us about your self." the doy then whent to the front of the room "hello my name is ezeckel clockwork." thes got dannys attention his last name was clockwork maby this was the ghost that set off his sence but he didnt look like a ghost. in the back he could hear deash snickering "what kind of name is clockwork?" dash was makeing fun of the kid already. ezeckel's head snaped in his direction and danny could have sworn he saw his eyes glow an intence white for a split second "it my name so show respect." the new kid growled dash just got mad "whatch how you talk to me or your a dead man id rather not take your lunch." dash said in a mad and sarcastic tone "and id rather not rip your arm off and staby you with it." the boy said almost yelling. outside there was a storm stirring whitch was wiered cause it was saposed to be sunny all week. mister lancer steped in "ok gentlemen thats enogh. mr clockwork go take a seat next to mr fenton." ezeckel calmed down and so did the storm. the boy took a seat next to danny and it was queit for the time till lunch. danny was sitting with his friends and the topic ezeckel "when he walked in my ghost sence went off dont you guys think its not just a coincadence that his last name is clockwork?" danny asked his friends hopeing they whont think hes crazy "well danny maby he has a connection with the time ghost. we should visit clockwork after school." tucker said. then an explosion from outside sent the wall to shreds then laghter was heared laghter that danny knew all to well. the lunch room was clear of students so danny dident have to hide "Im goin ghost!" then a flash of light and a ring appered around dannys waist then split in two one ring going up the other going down. as the rings pasted over danny it changed him his clothes changed from a t-shit jeans and shoes to a black and white jumpsuit. in danny fentons place was the town ghost danny phantom. when the transformation was complet he shot out the whole and was met with a vampire like creture "vlad. what do you want now?" the boy groned knowing vlad and his plans that most of the time fail "why my boy iv had quit enogh of you so I might as well kill you and finaly be rid of you." the older ghost stated but when he whant to attack he couldent move "whtat is this why cant I move?" vlad asked no one in particular. as the older halfa strugled a new voice came "vladamir plasmius?" both danny and vlad looked in the direction of the new voice. and there was ezeckel with his hands behind his back and his face showed no emotion "yes and who are you?" the boy just stood in the same spot when a black ring appered around the boys waist and split one going up one going down after the transrormation stood a new person he had white shirt with a white trench coat with a black belt going from his right sholder to the left side of his waist on his back was the black hilt of a swored and a red gem on the black crest above the white lether handle. he also has white cargo pants with black boots and black fingerless gloves. his hair was snow white and when he opened his eyes they where solid white. the kids came out and so did the news choppers the new ghost was now floating in the air "I am prince armagedon and for your crimes you have ben sentenced the altamet penalty." the boy then shot at the halfa and held him with both hands by the coller and rippet appart seperating the human and the ghost. he throw the human to the ground and let go of the ghost half that stay motionless. the young prince then flew back a few feet and closed his eyes and in a few short seconeds the once clear blue sky turned gray the boy then opened his eyes and his arms started radiating white electrical volts then he raised his hands to the clounds and they started going crazy thunder boomed and lightnig shot across the clouds the dow then brought his arms down and a bolt of white lightning hit the ghost vlad and his screams could be heared even in the ghost zone. when the screams faded the boy let go of his atack and there was nothing there. the boy turned to the shocked phantom and said "we will talk after meet me at the highest point in town at 4:00" he then took off at the speed of light. danny was shocked 'did that just happen?' he thought to him self looking at where vlad used to be. he then looked at the human vlad who was unconsoise "man not gonna piss that guy off" he said to him self before going to a hidding place to change back to fenton.


End file.
